This invention generally relates to a handrail and, more particularly, to a unique rigid handrail assembly which can be quickly installed, dismantled, moved and reassembled, in factories, parking lots, stadiums, stairways, porches, balconies and the like.
Steel handrails are commonly used in factories and warehouses to direct pedestrian traffic and to protect workers from being hit by forklifts or other potentially damaging objects present in factories and warehouses. Steel handrails are also commonly used as railings for balconies of apartment buildings and athletic stadiums In general, steel handrails are used in a variety of environments where it is desirable to control movement. While steel handrails are quite strong, they also generally are quite rigid and, therefore, do not possess high energy absorbing capabilities. Another disadvantage of steel handrails is that they require maintenance because they rust. An alternative to steel handrails are plastic handrails which, as compared with steel handrails, can be energy absorbing, are low maintenance, and also have the advantage of being easily color-coded. Unfortunately, plastic handrails do not provide the same strength that is a desirable characteristic of steel handrails. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have available handrails which combine the respective desirable characteristics of plastic and steel handrails.
A common drawback to many currently available steel, plastic or steel/plastic handrail assemblies is that once they are assembled in one place, they essentially become fixtures in that location. Hence, although such handrail assemblies are common, they are not easily removed from one location and reassembled in another location. As a result, there exists a need for an improved handrail assembly which combines the desirable characteristics of plastic and steel handrail assemblies, yet allows the ready assemblage and disassemblage of such a handrail assembly.